Different than Normal
by BennieWaffles
Summary: A fic of going against the cheesy, cliché scenes. Cuteness will be involved. Multi-chap. Rated M. OOC. AU. AH. Clace.
1. Pervy Seb

**Different than Normal**

 **Sum: A fic of going against the cheesy, cliché scenes. Cuteness will be involved. Multi-chap. Rated M. OOC. AU. AH. Clace.**

 **A/N: Okay, so for the past five days I've been reading fics like crazy, exploring every corner of this site, reading like three fics a day. And let me tell you, I have come across many bad, totally cliché and cheesy fics that I was disgusted with. Where is the originality?**

 **So, I don't necessarily have anything against** ** _cheesiness_** **, but it's the clichés that are actually killing me. Like full on bloody homocide with knives and scissors and flaming swords and all that brutal shit.**

 **Today, we're going to be handling the way too cliché 'Clary goes on a date with Sebastian or goes to a room with him at a party to make Jace jealous and he's a pervert and tries to rape/assault her and Jace saves her heroically' scene.**

 **LEAVE YOUR SUGGESTIONS of cliché scenes you want to see declichéd. I just invented a new word. How bou dah. But seriously. Do it. Here's a list of ones that I already have:**

 **\- Clary goes on a date with Seb to make Jace jealous  
\- Overprotective Jonathan and Jace are best friends.  
\- The perfect sex scene  
\- Jace cheats on Clary, Clary's pregnant and leaves where ever the hell they're currently living  
\- Clary is abused**

 **Got any more horrific scenes you want to see changed by oh-so-magical me? Review or PM them.**

 **This is a horrifically long author's note. I'll leave now.**

 **!My laptop still does the double space thing, apologies for that!**

...

...

...

'' _What are you doing_?'' Jace growled in her ear as her eyes scanned the room, looking for a victim.

'' _Clary!_ '' Jace hissed as her eyes landed on the perfect boy.

Sebastian Verlac.

''No, Clary! He's a pervert.'' Isabelle complained from where she on the other side of the table.

The cafeteria was full of hot boys who wanted to go on dates with her. After all, she was 'the cute virgin', on who all the boys placed bets.

But Sebastian would be perfect, seeing Jace hated him with a fiery passion.

Jace thought it would be okay to ignore Clary for days after she confessed her feelings to him, until she saw him kiss another girl in the hallway.

So, she turned to her plan B and decided to make him jealous. She herself had a status as the girl every boy wanted. So she would make him pay.

To originally impress Jace—but now Sebastian—she was wearing a tight tanktop and form-hugging skinny jeans, in which she sauntered over to Sebastian's table, making sure to sway her hips as she went.

She could practically feel Jace's eyes on her behind.

''Hey, Clary.'' Her name rolled off his tongue sexily. He was definitely flirting.

His eyes very obviously traveled up and down her body.

''Hey Seb. I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?''

One of the boys at the table whistled as Seb looked over his shoulder at them, showing off.

''Of course,'' he drawled, making sure to cheekily bite his lip as he— _yet again_ —checked her out, ''I'll pick you up at seven, yeah?''

She smiled, making sure to let her eyes travel appreciatively over his body as she nodded, making her cheeks red on purpose.

If she had a status as 'innocent chick', she had to maintain it.

To confirm the date and to make Jace even more furious, she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

''See you then.''

And then she walked back to her table.

Needless to say, Jace was furious. His face was flushed, his eyes glaring at Seb.

''What did you do?'' He hissed, not looking at her as she sat down beside him.

Clary ignored him, instead moving to talk to Izzy.

''He's picking me up at seven. Come over at five?''

''Totally. I'm gonna make you smokin'.''

'' _Clary!_ '' Jace spoke, interrupting their chat.

She turned to him, raising her eyebrows.

''Yes?''

''Don't.'' His voice broke a little, his eyes flaring with warning.

She stuck her tongue out at him, grabbing her bag and walking out of the cafeteria.

...

...

...

Three knocks on her door notified her that he had arrived. Exactly at seven.

She waited a bit to not seem desperate before opening the door, being greeted by a handsome sight.

Seb was a really attractive dude, all sharp angles and dark, fierce eyes. His hair was _super_ sexy, seemed so soft to the touch. It was a dark brown, not really styled, instead it sat messily atop his head. It made him all the more sexy.

''Have fun, kids!'' Isabelle called out behind them, grinning cheekily.

''Bye, Iz.'' Clary rolled her eyes at her bestfriend, before walking out the door and shutting it.

Seb was wearing a tight, black T-shirt that showed his muscles with dark jeans, holes in the knees. They matched, with Clary wearing a black skater dress and high heels.

He hooked his arm through hers, leading her to his black convertible.

''So...'' Seb started as they were seated.

''Why'd you ask me out? And _don't_ lie, I don't like liars.'' He started the engine, driving off.

''Erm... because I like you?''

''What'd I just say, Clarebear?''

She sighed. ''I'ts partially true, I do like you. You're really handsome and stuff. But it's mainly because of Jace—''

''—as I suspected—''

''—I like him and told him, but he kissed another girl right in front of me.''

She looked down at her fidgeting hands.

He glanced at her with care in his gaze, grasping one of her hands with one of his.

''Jace is a weird guy. Trust me, he likes you too, but he thinks you deserve better, so he's trying to shut you out. I'd confront him about it, make him tell the truth.''

She smiled at him. ''Thanks, Seb.''

''No problem, Clarebear.''

They pulled up infront of a semi-fancy Italian restaurant. She heard her stomach grumble.

Seb grinned.

As soon as they were seated, conversation started to flow.

At one point, Clary decided to atleast mention it.

''Y'know, everyone says you're a dick and a pervert.''

He chuckled, scratching his head. ''It's the rumours. It's really a thing, you go on a date, maybe kiss and feel around a bit, then tell all your friends you screwed and other stuff. It happens on both sides and sometimes gets out of hand.''

''You're really not that bad, Seb.''

He smiled at her, a genuine smile. ''Thanks, Clare.''

After they had finished their dinner—Sebastian letting her order her own food, being as polite as could be—they walked a short distance to a playground, sitting on the swings.

''So, what're we gonna tell?'' He asked.

She hesitated. ''Well...''

And then she decided.

Unexpectedly, she stood up and pulled Seb up with her.

She leaned up as far as she could to his ear. ''We could kiss... then make up the rest?'' She whispered.

She felt him shudder, before he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

...

...

...

''How was the date?'' Izzy shrieked as soon as Clary shut the door.

''Honestly? Amazing. He was such a gentleman.''

Izzy wiggled her eyebrows. ''Did you do anything?''

''We might or might not have fooled around a bit...''

Izzy shrieked, momentarily blinding Clary. Wait, no, _deafening_.

Needless to say, less than a week later Clary and Jace were dating.

Clary gained a new bestfriend after their date, something Jace wasn't particularily happy about.

But it was what it was.

 **A/N: How was that, huh? Different, right? Yeah. I know.**

 **So, again, IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS for cliché scenes you want to see changed, go ahead and PM or review them.**

 **Next chapter is the so called 'perfect sex scene'. Nothing is that perfect in real life. Trust me, nothing.**

 **Review :)**

 **Fav xoxoxox**

 **Follow! :D**


	2. The perfect sex scene

**Different than Normal**

 **A/N: Why hi there. I'm writing this immediately after the first chapter so I can't thank you for reviews yet. I did realize that I didn't put a recommendation of the day in my previous chapter. I am so sorry. It will be below, even though no one really cares about it lol.**

 **LEAVE ME SUGGESTIONS PLEASE, I want to turn this into a good multi-chap.**

...

...

...

He pressed her against the door of his room, which was now fortunately locked. His lips were pressed against hers as his tongue fought with hers. Not for control though, just for fun and because it felt good.

Without any warning, she jumped up onto his waist, legs wrapping around him. As always, he was practically unwinded. He was a strong man, perfectly capable of handlind himself.

Removing his hands from her rounded, luscious bottom, he instead moving them to the hem of her top.

He looked her in the eye for permission, to which she nodded, before he removed it from her body.

Instead of pressing her against the door, he moved to his large bed and dropped her onto it, gazing at her upper body which was practically bare to his hungry eyes.

She rolled her eyes. '' _Men_.'' She huffed, reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra.

But before she could, he beat her to it, moving his large hands over hers and snapping it open, throwing it across the room.

Her face flushed red as he gazed hungrily at her bare breasts, moving his mouth over her nipple.

While he was busy with _that_ , she moved her hands to the buttons on his jeans, pulling them down with her feet. Accidentally, she moved his boxers along _with_ his jeans, leaving his lower half bare.

She flushed bright red at his giant member.

Removing himself from her chest, he shrugged his own shirt off, which too flew across the room.

Soon enough, all clothes were off and he was on top of her in the middle of the bed.

''You got a condom?'' He growled into her ear from where he was kissing her neck, nipping at her skin, leaving new hickeys between a few old ones.

''Nightstand...'' She moaned, as he sucked on a particular spot.

Sadly, he moved away from her neck and opened her nightstand drawer, his eyes widening as he pulled out a large box.

''What the fuck? Who were you expecting to have sex with?''

She widened her eyes herself, spluttering. ''With you, of course! I'd expected this for a long time, okay?! It's not like I wanted to remain a virgin forever, and I wanted to be prepared!''

He pinched the bridge of his nose, chuckling before pulling out a silver packet.

''Fine.'' He grumbled, moving back to kissing her neck.

He put the condom aside and moved to stare into her eyes.

She waited.

And waited.

''Do something!'' She spluttered.

''You do something.'' He retorted.

'' _You_ do something!''

'' _You_ do something.''

She facepalmed. ''You're the only one in this _goddamned_ room that actually knows what to do!''

He grinned, getting the reaction out of her that he wanted.

Sexily, he tore the package with his teeth, rolling the rubber onto his erect member.

''Holy shit.'' She swore.

''What?'' He asked, confused.

She flushed bright red. ''Your dick is fucking giant.'' She mumbled out.

He grinned smugly.

''Clary, there's no going back after this, you know that, right?''

She grabbed his neck, pulling his forehead to hers.

''I know. Just do it.''

So he did.

The tip of his dick was right at her entrace, as he slowly began to push in.

And he pushed.

And he frowned.

And pushed.

''Um...'' He mumbled.

She opened her eyes, seeing she had them shut in anticipation.

''What?''

''I—I can't get it in...'' He scratched the back of his head.

''Oh my god.'' Her face flushed brighter than ever before as she hid it behind her hands.

Not okay with that, he took her hands in his and stared into her emeralds.

''Just relax, okay? Then it'll be easier.''

She pushed out a breath, before lying back and relaxing her entire body.

Slowly, his _giant_ member started to slip in, giving her an uncomfortable, stretched feeling.

She opened her eyes to see Jace's face contorted strangely. She realized, soon, it was out of self-control. He didn't want to hurt her more than necessary.

She once again grabbed him by the neck and captured his lips with hers in a reassuring kiss.

''I'm okay.'' She whispered while his brilliant golden eyes gazed into hers.

Bit by bit, he started to push in further and further, until he was completely buried inside her.

''Just say when.'' He muttered, his voice sounding very forced. His face was still contorted, and he would release strangled grunts every now and then.

She waited and waited until the uncomfortable feeling would go away.

'' _Fuck_ , Clary you're so tight.''

She swallowed her pain. ''Go.''

It was like the floodgates were opened.

Out of his mouth, moans and groans and grunts started to pour as he moved slowly in and out of her.

As he moved, she discovered that the feeling went away much faster and was instantly replaced by intenste pleasure.

'' _Faster_.'' She moaned.

He didn't need to ask twice.

He started going almsot inhumanly fast, but she needed more.

'' _Harder!_ '' Her moans were getting louder as he took the not so subtle hint and started pounding into her.

Her mouth was opened in an endless stream of moans as he hit a few spots that were exactly right.

And when she truly thought it couldn't get any better, it fucking did.

Jace, her one and only sexgod, angled his hips a certain way and continued to pound into her harshly.

He hit a _really_ intense spot inside her over and over.

'' _Yup, yup, yup, yup, yup!_ '' She moaned out, not really realizing what she just exactly said.

And then they both came at the same time.

He was breathing heavily, but continued to kiss every inch of her face before he rolled off her.

He remained silent for a while, so she curiously glanced at him to see him uncontrollably grinning.

''What?'' She asked in her innocent voice.

''You just repeatedly shouted 'yup' during _sex_.''

''Fuck.'' She groaned, turning her back to him as her face turned bright red.

He chuckled, spooning her from behind and kissing her neck for the so manieth time.

''I fucking love you, Clary. Never change, please.''

She groaned, still mortified. ''I love you too.''

 **A/N: Bam, another cliché fixed. Well, it was still a** ** _little_** **cliché, because they both came, still. Y'know, most women have to fake their orgasms. But their relationship is just so magical, apparently. It would be really awkward to write someone faking their orgasm, so I decided not to do that...**

 **LEAVE YOUR SUGGESTIONS in the review box thingy or in my PM inbox and I'll make sure to read them. This is the last chapter for today!**

 **Recommendation of the day: the series Misfits, ugh I love Robert Sheehan, he's my perfect Simon. Also, don't think I've mentioned Riverdale before? Well, it's absolutely amazing. And of course a book, Before I Die by Jenny Downham, fucking amazing.**

 **There we go. That's it. How bou dah.**

 **Fav :)**

 **Review xoxoxox**

 **Follow :D**

 **Waffles out.**


	3. Abused, innocent Clary

**Different than Normal**

 **A/N: Okay pokay dokay smokay, I'm back. I've had massive writers block and a serious lack of motivation, but I've overcome it!**

 **Something to address: I don't reply to reviews a lot, usually only when they're insanely long or when someone's asking a question. I need you guys to understand, it's nothing personal and I really do want to reply; it's just I have social anxiety and it's multiplied by ten on the internet. Also, I never know what to say besides thanks for your review and then somehow manage to conjure up an entire story of rambles and nonsense and end up deleting it... Not my proudest moments. So, I guess, if you really want a reply, give me something to reply to XD**

 **Today, my one-shot will be about the typical 'Clary is bullied and abused Jace is popular and saves her boohoo so much sadness boohoo cry cry cry fuck me'. And I don't judge people that have cliché storylines like that, because some of them are quite original and good, but the ones that bother me are the ones that aren't original in the slightest. I can go on and find at least three stories with nearly the exact same storyline and outcome. I know I know, don't like don't read, and I do don't read when I don't like no worries, but this is all about going against the clichés, so that's what we're going to do!**

 **Recommendation of the day will sort of be a book review-ish thing, so I hope you're into that?**

 **Without any further ado, the story!**

 **Omg sorry for the long A/N I just got to writing and I couldn't stop feel free to skip oh my pickle berry jam sorry.**

 **Also, I wrote this in first person? The fuck waffle? I just feel like there are so many options with first person, even if it does feel like I'm betraying my writer heart. With third person it just gets very repetitive and with first person it doesn't? IIII dunno. Just see if you enjoy it or not.**

 **BY THE BY, yes, Benedict is a character from the Shadowhunter Chronicles. Benedict Lightwood, from the Infernal Devices. I don't use OC's, only canon characters.**

...

...

...

Now, I wasn't popular. Holy heck, if you thought I was, you couldn't be any further off.

I was an actual nobody. No one noticed me, no one knew me. I wasn't even 'most likely to be vaguely remembered'. I was 'who the flipper dipper is this'.

No one talked to me, no one looked at me, no one knew my name, no one bumped into me, touched me, thought of me, acknowledged me, no nothing. Not even teachers.

At first, this never bothered me, until two years ago in my sophomore year.

The hottest guy in the world transferred to my school. Jace Herondale.

No one knew shit about him or where he came from, except he had a British accent.

Just like me, he had no friends.

Just like me, no one talked to him. At least, not kindly.

He was bulllied pretty hardcore by the football team. Now this might make you think, 'Oh so he's a nerd?', well, no. He was far from a nerd.

He was simply an outcast.

He was weird when he first came, never talked, always sat alone. The populars tried with him, but he rejected them, which took a turn for the worse.

But he didn't let them bully him, oh hell no. He fought back to the point where they had to make it unfair. With four jocks, he could still beat them. He would get quite roughed up, but win nonetheless. With five, they barely made it, but they did. So, naturally, they decided to teach him a lesson with six at a time, at least thrice a week after or during school.

But I soon found out it became a fortunate cover instead of miserable torture.

For some odd reason, he moved in next to me after a year of already going to our school.

I lived in a cute brownstone, not too big not too small, with my mom and my dog.

On a random Wednesday morning around the beginning of summer vacation, a moving truck pulled up in front of our neighboring house.

A fancy Mercedes pulled up after the truck and out stepped the boy who took my breath away with each blink of his eyes. Along with Jace came a man who looked nothing like Jace, yet I assumed he was his father.

Where Jace was all golden hair, golden skin and golden eyes, this man was all brown-gray hair, brown eyes and pale skin.

And just then, as I was shamelessly observing them, Jace looked me straight into my eyes, gold meeting green. A lion and grass, honey and grapes, gold and banknotes, caramel and apples.

I expected him to wink, to roll his eyes, to look away, to give me the finger, to wave, to _move_.

But he just stared at me as I stared at him until I couldn't take it anymore and ducked away.

And surely, because the world was all about fucking me over, the bell rang about two minutes after our exchange. I jumped up from where I had been laying on the ground. My mom wasn't home so I was forced to get the door.

Mortified, I opened the door with my face bright red, having already caught the shimmer of gold through our blurred little windows in the door.

''Yes?'' My voice was incredibly small, very obviously embarrassed.

He did that same thing as he did earlier, he just stared at me. But unlike earlier, his mouth was now in a half smile. A smirk. An arrogant smirk. That little assfucker.

''Clary, right?''

My eyes widened, probably comically, as I attempted to stutter out a response. Needless to say, I was taken aback.

As always, his face was bruised, his lip split. Even though it was vacation, I wasn't really surprised. He got into a lot of fights, rumor was he dealed drugs, or his father did, I wasn't sure.

I couldn't help but notice that his eyes shone in the bright sun, his hair glinting as he almost appeared to be an angel. I'd always thought he was unusually attractive, could never find a single flaw in his perfect being. Internally, I cheered at the small victory of finding one: a chipped incisor, which showed as his mouth morphed into a grin at my reaction. My victory was shortlived when I realized it only made him more perfect, more human, more _attractive_.

''I found one of your art pieces at detention, cleaning up the classrooms. Asked about you, observed and saw you drooling at me from your window.''

After that comment, I soon regained my composure. ''I _wasn't_ drooling.''

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. ''Sure.''

I huffed. ''I thought the bullied kids where a lot more quiet.'' And I froze, not realizing as quickly as I should've that this was normally a sensitive subject.

''I—sorry, shouldn't've said that.'' I awkwardly tried to fix my slip up, scratching the back of my head.

He raised an eyebrow. I cursed, he raised it even higher before continuing with saying what he wanted to.

''I'm not some sensitive little boy, y'know.''

And I don't know why, but my self-control sort of slipped as did my usual manners.

''Ohhhh, I know that.'' It was like I was outside my body as my voice sounded dreamy. I saw my hand reach out and touch his stomach, feeling his rock hard abs.

And then everything came back to me.

I squeaked, blushed furiously and slammed the door, peeking through the little windows.

He was just standing there as I heard him laugh his ass off.

''It's not funny!'' I shouted from behind the door.

''Ohhhh yes it is.'' He laughed. ''C'mon, open the door.''

Very cautiously, I opened it just a snitch, peaking through it.

There he stood, wiggling his eyebrows at me as he held his shirt up to his chest, showing me his _delicious_ looking abs.

''You're drooling.'' He commented, I didn't care. I fell into that same trance, causing me to open the door further and reach out for his abs, until I saw the bruises clearlier.

As well as a large cut poking around his side, which I was sure continued onto his back.

My mouth fell open a little as I sucked in a gentle breath, before doing the bravest thing I probably ever did in my entire life. I pulled him into my house.

...

...

...

After lots of threatening and convincing and blocking the door, I finally got a grunt of acceptance as he dropped down onto my bed.

''Yeah, sure, make yourself at home.'' I sarcastically remarked.

''You did after all force my into your house not so long ago, Ms. I Own The Place.''

''I do own this place.''

''A place I don't want to be in.'' He pointed out.

''You need stitches, I'm helping you, you little bitch.''

'' _I'm_ a little bitch?''

''Yup.'' I popped the 'p', closing my eyes in satisfaction as the 'p' left my mouth.

I was immediately caught off guard as he attacked me, but not in the way I wanted him to.

Naturally, as any sane girl would want with a hot guy, I wanted his lips on mine, his hands on my waist, his di—

 _Let's stop there, shall we?_

I did get a part of it, seeing his hands were on my waist. More specifically, his fingers, which were poised, ready to attack my sides.

I looked up at him with begging eyes.

''No, please d—''

And his fingers attacked me, tickling my sides mercilessly as I released streams of giggles and snorts and laughs and squeals and squeaks.

''I—'' giggle, ''—will—'' laugh, ''—kick—'' squeak, ''—you!''

He stopped, raising his eyebrows at me, once again in disbelief.

I kept my face defiant.

Of course, until he leaned over me from where we had fallen to the floor, balancing on his hands which he had right next to either side of my head, his mouth so close to mine.

I expected him to pull away, to continue his teasing, but he looked just as caught-off-guard as I was.

My self-control started slipping again as I found myself in that same trance.

And he kissed me—or I kissed him, I wasn't sure.

My hands moved from where they had been tangled in his silky locks to the hem of his shirt, where they slipped under. I felt his delicious abs, adrenaline and energy coursing through me—until I felt something wet and sticky as my hands reached his side. I pulled away, staring at my hand as he gave me a confused look.

Blood.

''Fucking hell, I was having so much fun.'' There was amusement in his eyes and I couldn't help but giggle.

I did the thing that seemed natural to me and smeared it on his face before going to wash the remaining blood off my hands. I heard him chuckle.

''There'd been a crust over it, but I guess it opened up.''

''Well,'' putting on my smartass tone, ''coming back to my previous statement: you, sir, need stitches.'' Raising my eyebrows at him.

''Hmm,'' he walked towards me, pulling me into his arms, ''I love it when you get smart with me.''

My face turned incredulous. ''We _just_ met, an hour ago.''

''My lips are quite acquainted with yours.'' He smirked at me.

Using his distracted moment to my advantage, I pulled his shirt up and over his head. He of course willingly had to lift his arms—I caught him rolling his eyes as he did so.

''If you wanted to have sex with me, you could've just asked. I would've happily obliged.''

His smirk was ever present, infuriating me further.

''Sit.'' I pointed to the bed as I bent down to grab the medkit from the cupboard.

He obeyed, but not before slapping my behind, to which I rolled my eyes.

''You know how to stitch?''

I didn't look at him as I grabbed the necessary supplies. ''Mum's a nurse, dad was a doctor, learnt what I needed to.''

I felt his eyes on me as I worked. ''Was?''

''Died when he got infected by one of his patients five years ago.''

We fell into a comfortable silence. He didn't offer his condolences or an apology, which was a nice refreshing occurence.

The question was burning my throat and tongue, hanging between us, unspoken before I dared to ask.

''Who did this to you?'' My voice was small, not wanting him to get angry or annoyed.

He was quite defensive about the bullying and the fights.

''I suppose you want the truth instead of half-hearted lies?''

I looked at him pointedly.

''Alright, alright.'' He sighed, leaving a pregnant pause.

I looked at him, his eyes hesitant as he opened and closed his mouth.

''Benedict.''

''Umm...'' I said, hinting at the fact that I had no clue who that was. Jace didn't seem to notice as he stared at my walls.

''And Benedict is...?''

He seemed a little startled, as if he had been lost in his mind. ''Oh—right, he's my foster parent. The other man you saw.''

''Oh.'' I didn't know what to say.

''It's okay.''

''What about the football team?''

He laughed, humorlessly. ''When I moved in with Benedict, they sort of became my cover. Everyone knew they beat me up nearly everyday, so no one would notice if I showed up with bruises everyday.'' He paused, looking at me seriously. ''And I will _not_ wear make-up. _Ever_. Even if I lose my cover, make-up is a no-go.''

I grinned at him, when something poured out of my mouth before I could stop myself. ''Wanna have sex, then get out of here?'' Now, the sex part was completely unplanned, the get out of here part I'd been considering for a few minutes.

He grinned. ''Fuck yes.''

About a year later, he lost a bet of ours.

I ended up doing his make-up.

And darn him, but even then, he looked stunning.

 **A/N: Zere we go. I fucking love mashed potatoes. It's delicious.**

 **Okay. Recommendation of the day: again, the book Wink, Poppy, Midnight. I actually finished it and I quite enjoyed it, but here are some flaws: 1. In the beginning of the book there's like, no plot and the writer covers that up with beautiful writing and fancy words and switching povs and many strange comparisons, but I managed to see through it. 2. The book has no real conclusion, and I get that that's the purpose, you're supposed to think and think and think about, but I would've liked a clear conclusion: what happened to Wink, or Poppy, or Midnight? 3. It's very dreamy and the things the characters say would just be weird in real life, so it's really not realistic. There were many good sides to this book, don't worry. These were just the down sides.**

 **And finally, the fanfiction Clary and Jace One Shots! By suffocatingonsadness. It's pretty good. In the beginning the endings are quite repetitive, but afterwards the writer starts changing it up a little.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this cliché, sort of de-clichéd? Like, I don't get why Clary is always abused and bullied, it's a lot more interesting and tragic when it's Jace, don't you agree?**

 **Also, I defeated the forever surviving cliché of innocent, shy little Clary.**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Might be another one coming up after this.**

 **Sorry for any typos or double spaces!**

 **Favourite and follow ;)**

 **Review xoxoxoxo**

 **Waffles out.**


	4. Jace cheats

**Different than Normal**

 **A/N: Hello again, my friends.**

 **This one-shot, we shall be dealing with 'Clary is pregnant and catches Jace cheating and runs away to a different city and comes back with a smoking hot boyfriend to make Jace jealous oh will they end up together in the end read to find out'. I personally hate this cliché so much,** ** _so much_** **. First of all, when someone cheats on you or something and begs for you to let them explain because it isn't what it seems, you fucking listen. I know you might be distraught and angry and frustrated and sad, but you fucking listen to them, because who knows, maybe they have a perfectly sane reason? It could spare you so much heartbreak and disaster, trust me. I fucking hate it when Clary doesn't listen in people's stories. It's so easy, you listen, then come to a conclusion, then dump his ass/continue on with your relationship. But I guess, that takes away the entire story purpose, but it's just incredibly dumb and I hate it.**

 **There, rant finito.**

 **On with the story.**

...

...

...

She stared at the pregnancy test in her hand, feeling incredibly sad and happy at the same time.

What if Jace didn't want it? What if he didn't want _her_ anymore?

But he deserved to know, nonetheless. He _had_ to know, because if she didn't tell him she'd never find out what he thought of it, what he thought of her.

They'd been dating for about five months and she hadn't confessed her undying love for him yet; she had been planning to, but unexpected events—ahem, baby, ahem—interrupted her plans and put them to a near permanent halt. This had to happen first, she needed to tell him.

She stood there in the elevator, her foot tapping up and down on the floor as her mind started predicting random situations. Him taking her into a hug, all the while saying he loved her and their little kid. Him telling her to leave, that he wanted nothing to do with her or her kid. Him beating her to the ground, kicking her stomach untill there was no more kid.

She shook her head wildly to rid herself of the thought—he'd never do that, Jace was gentle to the ones he cared about, never violent unless needed.

She stepped up to the door of his apartment, number 308.

She tapped her knuckles against the wooden door, but stopped as she heard raised voices inside.

One of them she recognized to be Jace, the other seemed female.

Without hesitance, she opened the door—it was unlocked—and stepped into the living room.

It was empty, as neat as it always was except for a book, laying open on the coffee table.

She moved to the hall while the voices got softer and just as she nearly stood in front of his open door, they stopped. She was finally able to look into the room, and released a strangled scream when she saw.

Jace, kissing a girl who she recognized to be Kaelie from their highschool.

Kaelie pulled back from the kiss just as Jace pushed her off roughly. She had a satisfied smirk on her face as Clary's eyes filled with tears.

''See you later, Jacey.''

The front door slammed shut as Jace and Clary were still staring at each other.

''Jace.'' Clary choked on his name, he cringed at the shock and disbelief in her voice.

''I swear to God, Clary, that wasn't what it looked like.''

''I—I can't talk to you right now.'' She put her hand on her forehead as she felt dizzy, turning to walk away, go home and cry in a corner.

'' _Clary_.'' He pleaded, voice harsh and slightly demanding. She was taken aback, he was rarely that harsh with her, which meant something was up.

''What?'' She asked, exhausted and exasperated. Her bones felt weak, her stomach was doing flips, making her sick and feeling like she was about to pass out.

''I am going to explain, you are going to sit down and listen to me.'' He pointed to the bed.

She was too tired to protest, too tired to fight his command.

She plopped down on the bed, staring at him with no emotion in her eyes except weariness.

''She kissed me. I kept denying her, rejecting her as she tried to seduce me. She didn't like it, I think she heard you coming in and took advantage of it—'' he paused, looking at her with all the love in the world, ''—you know I'd _never_ cheat on you.''

Soon enough, her heart betrayed her and took over her mind as well.

''I know.'' Her voice was soft as she gave in to the yearning of being in his arms. ''Can you hold me?''

He gave her a gentle smile. ''Of course. You know you're my girl, Clary.''

He gently moved her to the middle of the bed, wrapping his arms around her.

''What'd you come here for?'' He asked, breaking the silence with the question she'd been expecting.

''Umm...'' She couldn't help but feel very hesitant, not sure which of her predictions would come true.

''C'mon, you can tell me anything.''

''You know when two people have sex—'' She started, staring up at him.

''—All too well, babe.''

She gave gim a look, making him shut up.

''When two people have sex... without a condom...''

She looked down at their intertwined hands, knowing she'd delivered the needed message without actually saying the words.

''You're pregnant?'' His voice was soft, vulnerable—and _happy_.

She met his eyes, which were full of hope and joy, before she slowly nodded, not really understanding what was happening.

He jumped up and out of bed, moving his body around until she realized he was doing a _happy dance_.

'' _Fuck yes! Thank you, earth!''_ To say he was happy was a massive understatement, he was ecstatic, out of this world excited.

''Oh my God,'' he sighed, ''I'm having a baby before I'm 28, with the gorgeous love of my life.''

Clary giggled as he hugged her around the butt, putting his head against her stomach.

''I love you, Clary. I love you so much.''

She sighed, eyes filling with tears. Happy tears.

''I love you, too.''

 **A/N: There, that was cute, right? There wasn't really much I could de-cliché about this, except just making Clary listen.**

 **I hope you enjoyed :)**

 **Favourite and follow :D**

 **Review xoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **SEND ME CLICHÉS YOU WANT DE-CLICHÉD!**

 **I'm sorry if the little é gets annoying.**

 **Waffles out.**


	5. Boobs

**Different than Normal**

 **A/N: Hi. Okay, don't kill me, I can explain—oh, no one noticed that I was gone for so long? Heh. Cool. Just kidding, I do actually have an explanation, don't know if it's a legit excuse though lol. My creative juices just, weren't flowing. AND GUESS WHAT? Now, they are. Wow shocker I know.**

 **Some people I want to mention whose ideas I'm going to use, might take a while though:**

 **Julmclay – I can sense you're really passionate about this stuff lol, love your ideas, definitely going to be using them, thankyouuuu for your review(s)**

 **Forevernever030 – yesssss, short but sweet and totally rocking. I might twist it into something almost** ** _completely_** **different OH GOD MEGHAN TRAINOR JUST CAME ON THE RADIO KILL ME but anyway I was thinking more Clary is dominant in bed with Jace lol? I love my hesitant lol right there.**

 **Little break, is anyone wondering what I'm eating right now? It's a rhubarb crumble with vanilla icecream :)**

 **Anyway, next:**

 **Guest – I'll be taking on your idea with a mix of someone else's idea, if that's alright with you. Thanks for your review :D**

 **AND this chapter is going to be suggested by Julmclay, I took a part of it. You complained how Clary is always built like a twelve-year-old and I completely agree, I hate that so much. I understand that some people just have A-cups when they're adults, but I have D-cups and I'm not even an adult so I really just can't relate lol. I** ** _have_** **had A-cups. I had them when I was 9... And that's not even bragging, I was bullied for having the biggest boobs. It sucked.**

 **On with the chapter.**

...

...

...

They had been best friends since Clary moved to Brocelind when she was eight.

Their mothers set them up for a playdate, they decided to do some crafts. Then, Jace chose to paint Clary's hair yellow because 'blonde is so much better than red'.

Clary'd just giggled and painted his hair bright red. Since then, they'd been best friends, practically connected by the hip.

They had a big friends group, some people permanent, some not.

But...

Jace and Clary were sort of fucking behind their backs. As in, literally, fucking. Going at it 'til four in the morning, even stopping sometimes just before they had to leave for school.

When Clary was fourteen her mother had her big breakthrough as an artist and started travelling all over the world, leaving Clary home alone most of the time.

So, naturally, hormones started acting up and _boom_ , gone was her virginity.

And, seeing they'd been fucking since they were fourteen, Jace got a front seat view of her maturing. Y'know... her _figure_ , growing. Everytime something changed about her, it being her waist or her butt, he would fuck her senseless and repeat how beautiful and sexy she was.

But then, when she had given up all hopes of ever getting past her A-cups, her boobs made themselves known as late bloomers.

And bloom they did, oh Lordy.

It happened over the summer holiday, where she, as always, was home all alone. Jace, being the rich guy he is, went on vacation with his family.

When he came back, one week before school started, heh... She couldn't walk for two weeks straight. The first week, she was grounded to the bed, for _two_ reasons, one being she couldn't walk _because_ of sex, the other being sex. The second week, the week school would inevitably start, she was limping through the hallways.

As she limped to the table their group usually sat at, she met Jace's possessive, longing eyes. He was enjoying this, the bastard; he was enjoying knowing that he'd fucked her so hard she couldn't walk straight. And then she met Izzy's questioning eyes.

Clary plopped down next to Jace, him wrapping his arm around her.

''Did my little Red finally get laid?'' He asked, smirking. She glared at him.

Izzy raised her eyebrows, expecting an answer.

'' _No,_ I just... worked out a lot.'' Her voice came out in an annoyed grumble.

Izzy gave her a knowing look.

''Was he hot?''

Clary sighed dreamily. ''Oh, you have no idea. And the way he moved his _hips, fuck_.''

''And was he...'' Izzy raised an eyebrow, putting her fingers very close together, then expanding them, making the unspoken question clear.

''Eh, a little disappointing.''

She felt Jace stiffen and then heard a choking noice as milkshake sprayed over the table, straight out of Jace's mouth.

''You okay?'' Izzy asked, looking _very_ confused.

''Eh—something in my throat.''

''Oookay... So, I was thinking...''

Clary groaned—felt Jace stiffen at her noise—and dropped her head into her arms.

''That's never good,'' She muttered.

''... Maybe we could throw a party? I'm thinking pool party.''

Now it was Jace's turn to feel Clary stiffen.

''Iz, I'm not comfortable with bikinis and stuff... You know that.''

''Oh, come on, Clary,'' Izzy put a loving hand on her arm, giving her an encouraging look, ''You need to be proud of your flat chest! Show it off! I can barely fit these babies in a dress.'' Iz complained, gesturing to her C-cups.

Another spray of milkshake. That boy would suck at sucking cock. Eh, wrong choice of words.

''What _is_ it with you?!'' Izzy screeched, patting droplets of milkshake from her camo jacket.

''I'll just go cough it up in the bathroom.'' He said, his voice strangely cheery as he wiped the table with a paper tissue.

She felt his hand between her legs, disappearing under her skirt and giving her core a quick rub.

She knew what that meant, it was unspoken, hanging between them.

 _Janitor's closet_.

...

...

...

''I can't believe you haven't told or shown anyone yet.'' He mumbled as he sucked on her nipple.

''I— _fuck_ —don't like my— _shit, Jace—_ boobs!''

Jace happened to be incredibly turned on, but was taken aback as she said that.

''Well,'' he pulled his face away from her chest, revelling in her moan of protest, ''I happen to really like your boobs.'' He took them in his hands, massaging them gently.

A big plus for him—and her—was that her boobs were insanely sensitive, as well as pretty much giant.

''Why don't you like them?'' He questioned, pulling a serious face as he pulled the cups back up of her way too tiny strapless bra, rolling her way too big T-shirt back over her chest.

''Because I'm ashamed of them, everyone thinks I've got tiny boobs and that's sort of my branding, y'know.'' She looked down at her shoes, cheeks flaming, from both her arousal and shame.

Jace couldn't help but growl as he attacked her lips with his, tongues, teeth and lips crashing against each other.

''Never be ashamed of how you look Clary, if you _ever_ doubt if you're sexy or beautiful or cute, you come straight to me and pull me into an empty room. I'll show you _exactly_ what you are.''

He saw her knees buckle as her cheeks flamed, she reached her arms behind his neck to steady herself.

Just as he was about to kiss her and show her exactly how much he loved her boobs, her ass and her entire body, the bell rang.

''I _will_ finish this when we get home.'' He growled.

And finish it he did.

...

...

...

''Jace, truth or dare?''

Jace froze, opting for the safe way out. ''Truth.''

Kaelie smirked. ''Whose boobs are the biggest? Mine, Izzy's, Maia's or Aline's?''

 _Oh god,_ Clary was dreading this night already. She'd barely managed to get out of the pool party, which is why Izzy had forced her into a good ol' night of truth or dare.

Jace hesitated, confusion growing in his eyes. ''Only out of those options or the rest of the girls, too?''

Kaelie, giggled. ''Well, Clary and Maureen have A-cups, so they aren't really in on this.''

''Um, Clary's boobs are bigger than that.'' Needless to say Clary was a little annoyed at people talking about her boobs, as well as the eye rolls and disbelieving scoffs that went through the room at Jace's confession.

''Do you know how cupsizes work?'' Kaelie sounded like she was talking to a kid. ''Clary has A, so does Maureen. Maia has around B I think, Izzy is a C, Aline is a C, I'm a C. Whose are the biggest?'' She emphasized.

''Clary's.'' Jace emphasized right back at her.

Aline rolled her eyes. ''If you're going to lie, Jace, you might as well take an item of clothing off.'' She spoke in her obnoxious voice. Clary wanted to claw out her jugular.

''Fine.'' He grumbled, throwing his shirt off. ''My turn now.'' He immediately turned to Clary.

''Clary, truth or dare?''

She froze, staring at him incredulously. ''I- _fuck_. Dare.''

She was lost, might as well just dig her own grave if she was going to die.

''Take your shirt off.''

Clary shot him a cold glare, wanting to slice the smirk off his face.

She threw her shirt off, trying to cover her chest.

Everyone in the room froze, except for Jace.

'' _Clary!_ '' Izzy screeched.

All the girls were giving her incredulous eyes, while all the boys were giving her _chest_ incredulous eyes.

''Can I pull my shirt back on?'' She muttered innocently.

''Nope.'' Magnus' eyes gleamed with an evil amusement.

''Fucking hell.'' Jace grumbled scooting over the Clary and pulling her onto his lap, covering her boobs with whatever he could.

''Jace!'' Izzy screeched once again. ''How did you know how big her boobs are?''

''I—''

''—Oh, Jesus Christ, we've been fucking! Hardcore, rough fucking! Happy now?!'' Clary shouted, pretty much losing it now as she stomped up the stairs and slamming the door to the guest room she usually slept in.

Jace immediately stood up, looking at everyone's shocked and knowing faces.

''Uh, yeah, what she said.'' He stuttered out before disappearing up the stairs after her.

...

...

...

''Clary?'' He made sure to be cautious as he stepped into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

She was standing in front of the mirror, in only her panties.

He gulped.

''You know what?'' Her voice sounded strained. '' _I hate too small bras!''_

It seemed like she wanted to say more, stomp her foot and yell. And she did. And he let her.

'' _I hate too large shirts, I hate having to change seperately, I hate having to hide them, I hate hate hate hate it!_ ''

She took a deep breath.

''And I fucking love my boobs.'' She grumbled, before she jumped him, pushing him onto the bed and letting him have his wicked way with her.

It wasn't long before all his clothes were off and he was pounding into her like no tomorrow.

She was squealing his name, scratching his back, he was groaning her name, holding her waist with bruising pressure to keep her from shoving further up the bed with each of his thrusts. He was staring at her bouncing boobs, sucking on her neck and whispering dirty things in her ear.

A distinct 'We can hear you!' sounded from downstairs.

They ignored it.

...

...

...

 **A/N: This one's okay, I guess. I really need to get into writing again.**

 **FUCK SHIT FUCK FUCK I JUST REALIZED I LITERALLY HAVE THE BIGGEST PILE OF HOMEWORK AND TWO TESTS AND IT'S ALMOST NINE IN THE EVENING FUCK ME**

 **WAFFLES OUT SHIT FUCK SHIT NEUK KUT GODVERKUTJES FUCK FUCK FUCK SLETJES TAFEL KUT**

 **REVIEW PLEASE SAVE MY HOMEWORK KUTKUTKUTKUTKUT**

 **Edit: kut means cunt lol. It's a common swear word in Dutch.**

 **Let's try that again? I gave up on half of my homework, so yeah. Also, one of the tests was English and I think y'all know I don't really need to study for that, the other test was moved to next week.**

 **Review :)**

 **Favourite and follow xoxoxoxo**

 **Waffles out.**

 **SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS OR DOUBLE SPACES**


End file.
